Imagine the Possibilities
by TalleyAnne
Summary: Toby's cousin moves in, likes JT but Spinner likes her..possible elliecraig, mannycraig


//Maybe we'll fly, I just wanna love ya baby...girl...// Sorry im listening to Justin Timberlake, such a hottie!

Ok, well this is my first good idea for a Degrassi fic in a WHILE so flames are open, but i will send them back! LOL

Disclaimer: This show is not mine, but SPINNER IS...police: O_o DARN SHUCKS okay OKAY he's NOT MINE..........BTW i have Ashley writing a poem in this chapter. I used the song "Imaginary" by evanescence.

Me: Spinner is hott...*trots off to find him*

Spinner: *in background* crap...

Me: *sees him* *hearts in eyes* SPINNER! O_O

Spinner: NO! *tries to escape*

Me: Nuh huh, ur not goin anywhere, cutie.....*jumps in his arms* I be lovin those black roots, baby boy! 

Paige: *poofs in* BACK OFF he's MY guy Talley..

Me: *Duct tapes Paige to the ground and shoots whipped cream at her* NAH NAH! *stares at Spinner dreanmily*

Spinner: Great...

Chapter 1

"Uh, huh, well yes he is right here! I'll get him for you ok, sweetie?" Kate Kerwin (is that her married last name? im not sure if it is NOT PLEASE tell me!) handed the phone to her 15 year old son Toby, who was sitting at the computer with his best friend JT. Yorke standing behind him.

"Toby!" Called Kate. She cupped her hand over the receiver. "Its Meagan, she's on the phone hon." Kate smiled and walked back to the kitchen where she was brewing up some of her famous lasagna.

Toby yelped a little and grabbed the phone from JT.

JT wiggled his eyebrows. "Can i talk to her PLEASE?" He begged. Toby ignored him. "Those pictures of her that you showed me were so hot!" Toby rolled his eyes and shoved JT.

Meagan Branner was Toby's favorite cousin. She was closest to him in age than any other cousin he knew. Even though she was a girl, they spent time a lot together when she used to live close because they both adored anime.

"Meagan, hi!" Toby exclaimed. He turned away from JT who was down on his knees, flopping up and down on the rug like he was praying. JT loved girls, and ever since Toby told him about Meagan and showed him her pictures, he had been overly obsessed.

"Sup, Tobes?" Meagan said into her black phone from her room down in Texas, in the states. She had a heavy southern accent.

Meagan was 16. She was kind of short, maybe 5'2 at the most. She had long blond wiry curls and big glittery brown green eyes. She had a dark blue streak down the front of her hair, by her left cheek. Her mom had been arrested a few years ago, leaving Meagan with her 4 older brothers and her dad. Things had been shaky ever since, and now Meagan was coming to live with the Kerwins to finish high school.

"Uh, nothing really. Where are you, I can't wait for you to get here, Meggo!" Toby said. JT's eyes lit up.

"She's comin toDAY?" JT whispered. "You told me tomorrow!" JT licked his fingers and ran them through his hair.

"Yeah im in a Taxi about 10 minutes from your place, ok? Hey look little man i gotta go, see ya byes!" Meagan quickly hung up. Toby laughed. Meagan was always full of energy.

JT stood up. "Can i stay for dinner?" He called to Mrs. Kerwin, wiggling his eyebrows at Toby. 

"Sure, sweet pea," she answered back. 

JT punched his fist in the air and mouthed YES. Toby rolled his eyes. All he had to do was wait for 10 minutes. 

*~*

"Ill get that!" Toby yelled from the living room as he heard the doorbell ring.

He and JT jumped up from eh couch. "No, I'LL get it Tobes!" JT mumbles.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" 

JT snarled and pushed Toby out of the way. He opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, trying to look sexy, with a big smile on his face, expecting. Toby turned, stifling laughter. It wasn't Meagan at the door; it was his stepsister Ashley's best friend, Ellie Nash.

Ellie stared at JT, eyes wide. 

"Um, ELLIE hi," burst JT. He felt like a major dork. He turned beet red. 

Ellie rolled her blue eyes. She pushed him out of the way.

"Good evening Mrs. Kerwin! She called, taking off her black leather ripped jacket and hanging it on the he hook. She ignored Toby and JT who were trying to "play it cool" in the living room. "Ashley said i could come over for dinner? She wants me to meet Meagan."

Mrs. Kerwin stepped in the hallway to greet Ellie. "Hello, snookums! Ashley is in her room, and we are having lasagna!"

Ellie grinned and ran up the stairs. "Thanks, i love lasagna!" She called as she reached the top of the stairs before she ran into Ashley's room.

*~*

"Ashley!" Ellie said happily. She was always happy to see her best friend. She flipped off her knee high black leather boots and jumped on to Ashley's bed, where Ashley was writing a poem. 

"Sup El?" Ashley looked up from her notebook. "What do you think of this?"

Ellie sat Indian style by Ashley and listened to her best friend read her poem.

"I linger in the doorway. Of Alarm clock, screaming. Monsters calling my name. Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me. Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story. In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours. And watch my purple sky fly over me. Do you like it? It's not done yet."

"Its great, Ash! But look, i got the thing we have been waiting for forEVER!" Ellie cried.

Ashley squealed. "The new Dashboard Confessional CD! (There ya go Emily hehehe) Wow!"

But before the girls could put it in Ashley's cd changer, they heard another doorbell. 

They heard the boys open the door, and the 2 girls ran down the stairs as Toby's cousin stepped inside.

She pushed her blond hair behind her ear. "Hey, family."

*~*

I know there is not very much of it, but do ya like???_talley_


End file.
